


Kingdom Come

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: princess hyejin is ruling over a kingdom, and allegedly gets assassinated, which prompts byulyi to take over—next to throne who's always had bad intentions. unknown to her, hyejin was never successfully killed, but instead, joins an underground rebellion lead by solar—a runaway from the slums that's been hiding her power over fire for most of her life. and wheein—byulyi's lady-in-waiting who's always looking for the right time to strike so they can overthrow byulyi and place hyejin back on the throne.
Kudos: 2





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter @hambyulie

How did she end up here?

How did she end up here, Solar (not her real name) finds herself asking often.

How did she end up _𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦_ \--here, after leaving behind her family and home in the dark of the night in tears and regret? Here-months, no, _𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴_ after, fending for herself and a whole ensemble of people like her: rebels, refugees, runaways?

_𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦... 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦... 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦..._

How did she end up here--dizzy on draining herself of her aflame power, lost in the drowning sea of fire that she created?

...Just exactly how _𝘥𝘪𝘥_ she end up here?

Kim Yongsun--that was her name. Unlike others from Aurelia, she wasn't so lucky to be born into a wealthy family. Her mother ran a humble tea house deep into the village and the business wasn't always thriving.

Tea, Kim Yongsun learned, had to do with fire. And later on in life, Kim Yongsun learned she had everything to do with fire.

On the days she was allowed to work at the shop, Yongsun would be able to complete orders in a snap in no way any normal human can. But of course, that was because Yongsun was never normal. In fact, she'd never been even close.

It was innate, maybe. Yongsun never knew why she was so drawn to the fire and its blaze, but it felt as though the stars had always set for it to be that way. Kim Yongsun's soul naturally just had more flame in her than the others.

With no one to train her powers and those with _'𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴'_ particularly looked down upon by the Palace, she had to do it by herself, just how she did everything... Alone... and patient with herself.

The powers started to manifest pretty early on; toys and silverware would suddenly be on fire and cause a ruckus at home because it was hard to replace whatever they had. She would cry seeing the glint of disappointment in her mother's eyes-things were setting on fire more often than she could be able to provide new supplies.

So, she learned to hide it away. And with the powers, so did her feelings. Anyone she was met with, she faced with thick and tall walls of a strong and independent facade.

That's how she found herself here for the most part: leading an underground rebellion to overthrow the Queen.

Right, _𝘵𝘩𝘦_ Queen.

Queen Byulyi, who always had her way. Queen Byulyi, who had been so prejudiced against the citizens with special abilities that most of them had been driven out of town. And those who stayed had been disappearing mysteriously over the years of her reign. Queen Byulyi... Yongsun didn't even know where to begin with her.

Nor did she know where to begin with Princess Hyejin--next in line to the throne, but somehow, she had also taken under her wing at The Rebellion.

Barely a month ago, news swarmed Aurelia that Princess Hyejin had been assassinated. Everywhere, people mourned not only the loss of their adoring princess, but the hope of the kingdom for it meant that the royal bloodline had ended.

Or so, that's what they thought. For a few days upon hearing the news, The Rebellion ached. The princess was a symbol of hope for them too. But Yongsun sought to see it for herself the day of.

Blood wasn't something Yongsun was unfamiliar with but there were pools of Princess Hyejin's in the Aurelia Fountain-a fountain that had been built for the celebration of life and prosperity. The princess was only in her undergarments, and her empty eyes were open. It was a cryptic message waiting to be delivered; it made Yongsun sick. Never in her life had she seen something so grotesque and so open of an attack to Aurelia's faith.

Within the day, Princess Hyejin's body was removed. But ultimately, it took the Palace three days to restore the fountain to its original state, almost as though Queen Byulyi had been holding off on it just so the message had been clearly sent.

And so, that's how The Rebellion witnessed Kim Yongsun be genuinely afraid. She was genuinely afraid at the peak of one sunset over the fields, when Princess Hyejin showed up at her mercy. The color in Yongsun's face had drained and her knees shook.

The Princess knelt at her feet for help. Princess Hyejin was alive-that much was a huge relief in itself.

But what scared Yongsun was... Who laid dead in the Aurelia Fountain?

And the answer punched her in the gut; it was a shapeshifter who had happened to be unfortunate enough to be the one assassinated on the same night that the princess was sneaking out for a secret lover. For who that might be; Yongsun was never bothered enough to ask.

No matter if Queen Byulyi knew or not, it was still a deliberate attack on those who dared to go against the Palace. It was either Princess Hyejin-the last of their hopes, or a shapeshifter-the rarest of abilities. She was surely delivering the message.

Over the years of cultivating The Rebellion, she made sure that no name slipped past her-and anyone who knew of Kim Yongsun as Solar knew better than to speak their true identity.

Even though the princess was too big of a public figure to hide behind a silly nickname, she still asked while making eye contact.

"What do you want us to call you, your Highness?"

There was a thick silence before she spoke. And suddenly, it was as though all her despair and agony had gone.

"𝙈𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙖."

\--------

Aurelia tired out Jung Wheein. Even more, the Palace was an endless labyrinth of boredom and hatred for her. She remembered the days she was still excited to be coming to the Palace for dinners and balls, but as she eventually grew up to live in its walls, her patience ran thin.

The walls were built of shed blood and whispered secrets. That, she was sure of. She couldn't explain how she knew, but each time her fingertips gently ran across its marbled surface, Wheein felt like she was being poisoned.

Perhaps it could've been the same poison that suffocated her too-watching her childhood best friend grow drunk and greedy over power. As the years went by, Byulyi grew more and more distant until she became a person Wheein no longer knew. Byulyi had become a person Wheein could not come to love.

With seemingly no other choice, the lady-in-waiting would sneak out at the darkest hour and go to the fields where they called her Gabriella.

But Solar knew of course, and later on, so did Princess Hyejin, who she had thought dead. And as it turned out, she wasn't the only one from the Palace that had joined The Rebellion for growing tired of waiting. They were tired of waiting for the right time-the time that Queen Byulyi would step down or miraculously become '𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥'. But for Wheein, those days had long passed.

With how high up of a position in the Palace she held, she had to be careful-it was a double-edged sword. She knew everything. Almost.

But she knew that Byulyi knew. Princess Hyejin hadn't been skipped. The princess had powers. Whether they were manifesting or not, that she was unsure of. It surely had to be interesting. The former Queen had the ability to make copies of herself, which she would use to get a good laugh, while the King had the ability to control bodily fluids, not the best-sounding, but enemies wrung at his control over their blood.

Not that anyone outside the Palace knew, of course. Nor did the princess-it was a secret they had kept ever since knowing the gift had not been passed down to their firstborn daughter.

What worried both Wheein and Yongsun was power uncontained ran wild. Yongsun knew from first-hand experience that it wasn't something to be taken lightly as soon as it rose to the surface; Wheein knew as a scholar by spending her hours lurking hidden from the Palace guards and maids in the the former queen's secret library deep into the Palace's.

Late power manifestations could only be brought out by immense emotions so it must be that the princess was hiding it well or a person assumed to be her wasn't emotion-invoking enough. On the other hand, early manifestations were hard to contain and ran often unpredictable-some that had them show up early never rose again.

Wheein had studied enough to know clones produced from special abilities could not bleed nor be killed-the 'princess' in Aurelia Fountain was definitely not a clone. She had checked herself.

The lady-in-waiting would seldom be at the fields when it wasn't nighttime, so she took her time watching the sun set over it this time around. With a book in her right hand about more research regarding special abilities and a cigarette placed on the end of a holder in the other, she exhaled as Solar sat gingerly beside her.

"Are you really sure that Her Majesty doesn't have any powers?" The two of them didn't look at each other. Wheein hummed, crossing her wrists and staring off into the distance.

"Well, how exactly am I supposed to know? All I can feel is that the Palace feels wrong. It smells of iron and darkness." She scrunched her nose up and wiped its tip upwards with the hand holding a cigarette. Solar looked at her.

"You feel it?" Her tone was surprised-was something wrong with what Wheein said for her to be?

"Can't normal people?" She shrugged, and Solar shook her head slowly. "What do you feel with me, then?"

Wheein hadn't known of the leader's powers. Not a lot of the members of The Rebellion knew. She held her lit cigarette off to the side and stared back at her. With a slightly titled head, she went, "You aren't either. You smell like flame."

"You must be joking." She scoffed and the lady furrowed her eyebrows. In a split-second, Solar slowly unraveled her fist to create a ball of fire. "This is the first thing you should've told me, Wheein. You have the gift too."

She didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed-her ability was, for lack of a better term, stupid. Anyone with powers would be quick to use them at any given chance, surely. In comparison, hers were futile.

"Have you been in close contact with the queen enough lately to tell?" Wheein could tell that the leader would've been excited to know. But, the information has always been the same.

"I don't know, Solar. She feels too much like the Palace. It must just be her brutality. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you." The faint hope in Solar's face vanished just as quickly as it came. Wheein never meant to get anyone's hopes up. She was just another one of the Palace insiders in The Rebellion, and never knew about her abilities until the day.

Solar huffed and clicked her tongue as she stood up. "It's fine. You may find out soon though."

When she left, Wheein inhaled from her cigarette, its ashes falling softly in the crevices between the pages of her book. Nothing new.

But her eyes stuck on the title of the last few pages. Unlike the others, this portion had scribbles of sloppy handwriting. Like someone had an epiphany and wrote it down before they could forget any major details.

Before reading any of its contents, she scanned for a signature. And there it was: Aurora. The former Queen.

For one last time, Wheein's eyes settled on the title.

_𝘎𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘴._


End file.
